Other Fish in the Sea
by badkitty61589
Summary: Cana gets to the guild early only to drown herself in beer, normal right? Well this man notices somethings wrong and wants to change her frown upside down...well that is if her could see her mouth in the first place...  Please Review :


First Fanfic…Hope this turns out okay…

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Cana was sitting at the bar waiting for her next barrel of beer. Mirajane was taking too long for her liking. She had already finished off two barrels and it was only 9, half of the mages haven't arrived at Fairy Tail yet.

"Cana I don't see why you cant tell me why you are drowning yourself when you should be out and about today." Cana heard the white mage behind the bar say as she set the barrel on the counter. Grabbing the barrel she remembered why she was there instead of 'out and about', that only encouraged her to drink faster. Noticing that she wasn't going to get an answer any time soon Mira walked away to get ready to make breakfast for the mages that would be arriving soon.

After her fourth barrel Cana realized that no matter how much she drank it wouldn't get rid of the awful feeling she had, she grabbed her new barrel and went to go sit in a corner away from everyone else. Starting the barrel she realized that someone had followed her. Not wanting to deal with anyone she closed her eyes and continued to chug.

"Canaaa you can't escape everyone by drinking in a corner." Hearing this voice Cana's breath hitched and she started coughing.

"Whoa whoa, okay that wasn't the reaction I was expecting but at least you put the barrel down." The man said while patting her back. After she was done with her coughing fit she realized that he had left his hand on her back, with her lack of clothing she noticed how warm his hand felt. Without thinking she sank back into it and landed in his arm.

"Oh I'm sorry." She shot straight up and started reaching for her barrel to drink off her embarrassment.

"Oh no I just got your mouth off of that I'm not losing you that fast." He said while taking the barrel and putting it by his side.

"Macao! Give me my barrel!" Cana half yelled. She wasn't in the mood to lose her precious barrel or being really flustered in front of the man she loved. She shook her head, she had a bad enough day already and she wasn't going to lose the only thing that could console her. She started to reach her right arm slowly across Macao. Quicker than she thought he grabbed her wrist and pulled her so that she was straddling him, her mouth turned into an 'o' shape and she noticed his smirk. Not wanting to appear flustered, though she was, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes,

"Macao I want my barrel and I want it now." All she heard was silence from him and the noise from the main hall of the guild around the corner. She then felt Macao's breath on her neck, her mouth opened as she took a short breath and was about to speak.

"Oh so Cana wants something huh? Well I wonder how badly she wants it." She heard Macao whisper in her ear. She slowly opened her eyes and Macao wrapped his free arm around her waist. His face then moved right in front of hers,

"Macao why do you enjoy playing with me so much?" Cana said with a bit of a pout, Macao then realized that she thought he was just teasing her. Well truthfully he was at the moment but he really did love her. Feeling a little guilty for playing with her he sighed and sat back against the wall. He let go of her and her arms went to her sides. The silence then ensued, her still straddling him while he put one of his hands across his face,

"Go ahead you can have your beer." Realizing that she could have her beer she started to lean towards it, without realizing it the movement she made had made Macao's breath hitch. Freezing she looked at his face, arms still stretched out towards her barrel, She couldn't see his eyes but she noticed his jaw was locked as he tried breathing through his nose. Curious she moved back to her original position and saw him struggle with his breath, smiling Cana leaned forward,

"Macao, having problems breathing?" She smirked as she leaned even closer. To her surprise Macao's hands reached out and grabbed her arms, he moved her back to her original position.

"What are you trying to do?" He asked, trying not to pounce on the sexy mage in a bikini top in his lap. She smiled innocently,

"Nothing Macao why would you think I was doing anything?" Throughout the whole sentence she had moved her hips back and forth after every word making his pants get tighter and tighter as his manhood yearned for more friction. She tried to move her arms yet Macao's hold was strong, making another pout she started,

"Macao let go of my arms please." During the please she had pressed firmly on his manhood, that's when Macao made his decision. He grabbed her and hoisted her over his shoulder,

"Oh! Macao!" She started then she realized that he was going out the Backdoor of the Guild, through a maze of ally ways, straight to his house. Opening the door he was glad that Romeo was in school because he had a lesson to teach Cana that Romeo would not need to learn. Heading up the stairs Cana was a little excited her worried at the same time. Finally they reached Macao's bedroom, he threw her on the bed,

"So Cana what exactly were you trying to do at the guild?" He towered over her on all fours, Cana started unbuttoning his shirt and making trails on his chest,

"Oh nothing just adjusting my seating." She looked straight at him, His face lowered,

"So you were playing with me?" She didn't like those words, she let her hand fall and she looked away from him,

"It's not any different than what you do to me." She said sourly, she then felt his hand pull her face towards his,

"Don't ever think that I'm only playing with you," To reinforce his point her devoured her mouth with a hot kiss,

"I love you" He said, she grabbed his neck,

"I love you too." She grabbed his mouth in another kiss and the two quickly started exploring each other in Macao's bed.

The next day, Cana was happily sitting at the bar humming to herself drinking a barrel slowly. Mirajane walked over to her,

"So you never mentioned why you were so upset yesterday and then you left without me even noticing." Cana turned to Mira,

"Oh my boyfriend broke up with me yesterday." Cana said while smiling and drinking her beer, confused Mira spoke,

"Well there's other fish in the sea you know." Cana smiled even more and said,

"Oh I Know." It was then when she got up to go sit at a table that Mirajane saw some purple marks on Cana's neck hiding behind her long brown hair. Still watching Cana go she realized that she had gone to go greet Macao and the two happily shared a table. Mira felt a little sad that she didn't get to use her match making skills but happy that Cana finally got to be with her love. Yes all was well in Fairy Tail that day.


End file.
